supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Stick to the Status Quo
Stick to the Status Quo is the fifth song heard in High School Musical 1 and the soundtrack. This song was sang by in HSM1 (Martha, Zeke, Sharpay, Chad and Ryan) but in ASBB, the singers of the song changes from HSM cast to Martha, Zeke, Waluigi, Wario, Yoshi, Birdo, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, White Mage, Allen Ford and Princess Daisy. "Stick to the Status Quo" is the 5th song in High School Musical and on the movie soundtrack. This song is about everyone telling their secrets. Zeke is baking, Martha Cox loves hip-hop, Allen Ford from Pembroke had a pearl, and a skater dude plays the cello. Throughout the song, each group tells how the rebel should "stick to the status quo". Sharpay chimes in too, saying "this is not what she planned". Ryan then sings with her, stating that he could not agree more. In this song, the lyrics change for the Grim Reaper shows, mostly Jiroemon Kimura changing the lyrics. When Zsa Zsa Gabor looks at the lyrics Kimura changed, she said "It was okay. Derby Dead Pool will interest you.". Next Vera Lynn and Jerry Lewis would have to say on the Drop Forty, "You are at the bottom, dude. Look at you, you are down from both of us. Now who wins Grim Reaper? Zsa Zsa Gabor, Olivia de Havilland in the second season, Jiroemon Kimura in the first season or Joan Fontaine?". Aurorus Version Aurorus rewrote the song for Ukraine for the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles Special Album Volume 1 (in Russia: สวิสโอเพ่นชายเดี่ยวปริมาณอัลบั้มพิเศษ 1). Wipeout Canada's Lyrics *Dunces and Dragons, Fear of a Krabby Patty, Shell of a Man, Whale of a Birthday, All That Glitters and Wishing You Well appears in a deleted scene. *When Allen Ford (from Wipeout Canada) from the city of Pembroke, Ontario said and Pearl has a hitman on your emblem hit whale from Renfrew, Ontario, he says "None of your buisness. He's right Gabriella but for example, although he and Kelsi both live in Pembroke, but I am on the Super Smash Bros. Bowl Wiki, just created after Jade West on a birthday". Zeke: You can bet There's nothin' but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I've got a confession My own secret obsession And it's making me lose control Jocks: Everybody gather 'round Birdo (spoken): Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake Chelsea Tailfeathers (spoken): What? Zeke (spoken): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy Jocks: Not another sound Brandolynn Bentley (spoken): Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brûlée Jocks: No, no, no, nooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be Zsa Zsa Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Martha Cox: Look at me And what do you see Martha and Gabriella: Intelligence beyond compare Martha Cox: But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It's a secret I need to share Etta James: Open up, dig way down deep Squilliam Fancyson (spoken): Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Allen Ford (spoken): Is that even legal? Toadette: Not another peep Squidward Tentacles (spoken): It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. Yoshi: No, no, no, noooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Crystal Grierson: Listen well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there's no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Dudes & Dudettes: Speak your mind and you'll be heard Skaterdude (spoken): Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer then i'm coming clean! I play the cello! Princess Daisy (spoken): Awesome! Koopa Troopa (spoken): What is it? Dude 1 (spoken): A saw! Skaterdude (spoken): No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Dudes & Dudettes: Not another word Dude 2 (spoken): Do you have to wear a costume? Skaterdude (spoken): Coat and tie Dudes & Dudettes: No, no, no, nooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be Zsa Zsa Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quoooooooo Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes: No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Sharpay: This is not what I want. This is not what planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand. Something is really... Ryan: Something's not right Sharpay: Really wrong Sharpay & Ryan: And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Skaterdude: Gotta play Dudes & Dudettes: Stick with what you know Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Martha Cox: Hip hop hooray Brainiacs: She has got to go Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Zeke: Crème Brûlée Jocks: Keep your voice down low Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes: Not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay: Everybody quiet Kelsi Nielsen (spoken): Why is everybody staring at you? Mr. Krabs (spoken): Not me, you. Pearl Krabs (spoken): Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't! Jocks, Brainiacs, Skaterdudes & dudettes...: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no Sick to the stuff you know If you want to be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quooooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status Stick to the status Stick to the status quo Sharpay: *gasps* *screams* Abigail: I am so sorry Normal Lyrics Zeke: You can bet There's nothin' but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I've got a confession My own secret obsession And it's making me lose control Jocks: Everybody gather 'round Zeke (spoken): Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake Chad (spoken): What? Zeke (spoken): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy Jocks: Not another sound Zeke (spoken): Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brûlée Jocks: No, no, no, nooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Martha Cox: Look at me And what do you see Martha and Gabriella: Intelligence beyond compare Martha Cox: But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It's a secret I need to share Brainiacs: Open up, dig way down deep Martha (spoken): Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Brainiac (spoken): Is that even legal? Brainiacs: Not another peep Martha (spoken): It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. Brainiacs: No, no, no, noooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Skaterdude: Listen well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there's no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Dudes & Dudettes: Speak your mind and you'll be heard Skaterdude (spoken): Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer then i'm coming clean! I play the cello! Dude 1 (spoken): Awesome! Dude 2 (spoken): What is it? Dude 1 (spoken): A saw! Skaterdude (spoken): No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Dudes & Dudettes: Not another word Dude 2 (spoken): Do you have to wear a costume? Skaterdude (spoken): Coat and tie Dudes & Dudettes: No, no, no, nooooooooooo No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quoooooooo Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes: No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Sharpay: This is not what I want. This is not what planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand. Something is really... Ryan: Something's not right Sharpay: Really wrong Sharpay & Ryan: And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Skaterdude: Gotta play Dudes & Dudettes: Stick with what you know Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Martha Cox: Hip hop hooray Brainiacs: She has got to go Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Zeke: Crème Brûlée Jocks: Keep your voice down low Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes: Not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay: Everybody quiet Gabriella (spoken): Why is everybody staring at you? Taylor (spoken): Not me, you. Gabriella (spoken): Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't! Jocks, Brainiacs, Skaterdudes & dudettes...: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no Sick to the stuff you know If you want to be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status Stick to the status Stick to the status quo Sharpay: *gasps* *screams* Gabriella:I am so sorry Appearances *High School Musical *Wipeout Canada (all episodes) Trivia *This is also one of the two song sung by Dr. Eggman in the Sonic X comic issue 33, only he says "if you want to be cool, follow this simple rule..." *This is one of the songs sang by the arm wrestling champ (Allen "Hitman" Ford) on Wipeout Canada. Category:Songs Category:HSM1 Songs Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Pembroke, Ontario